Tribromoethanol (TBE) is an injectable anesthetic agent widely used in mice and rats. Many reports indicate that this is a good anesthetic with no side effects. Other reports have stated that TBE supplies adequate anesthesia, but side effects (i.e., peritonitis, intestinal ileus) are sequelae to administration. Decomposition of TBE or a second administration of any anesthetic including TBE have been incriminated as causing these lesions. The purpose of this study was to determine the gross and microscopic changes that occur at various time periods following intraperitoneal administration of TBE to CD-1 mice at a dose commonly cited in the literature. In addition, the anesthetic properties will be evaluated. Four groups of mice received either TBE, TBE and amylene hydrate, amylene hydrate or saline by intraperitoneal injection. The depth of anesthesia was evaluated. Mice were euthanized from 1 day post- administration to 89 days post-administration. At necropsy, blood was taken for complete blood count. Peritoneal lavage was done for cytological and microbiological evaluation. Tissues were taken for histopathology. Results of our study to date indicate that TBE can produce an anesthetic state in mice, but it is inconsistent and often variable. Post- administration complications have included mild transient peritonitis. This controlled study documented that this anesthetic produces consistent mild peritoneal inflammation that could potentially adversely affect the scientific objectives of studies in which this agent is used. Additional testing may be necessary to determine if there is an appropriate dose that produces reliable anesthesia and analgesia.